In a conventional technology, a smart key is implemented in a logical structure in which when a driver presses a door open button of the vehicle smart key (radio frequency (RF) simplex communication), a smart key controller receives a corresponding RF signal and performs a necessary operation while opening a door. A vehicle is configured to identify a position of smart key in the indoor/the outdoor by communicating with a low frequency (LF) module in a range in the vicinity of the vehicle or the indoor of the vehicle.
In the conventional smart key technology, since the RF communication is performed using simplex communication, security of the smart key is vulnerable to hacking, particularly when a hacking module acquires/copies and re-transmit the RF signal of the smart key in the middle of the RF communication, the smart key controller of the vehicle is reacted to the RF signal from the hacking module and thus the door may be opened.
The importance of the technologies of protecting the vehicle from the hacking has been emerged, wherein the technology is performed by applying the encryption technology using a shared key, to an RF signal output from a smart key.